Happy Birthday Yea Right!
by DamianSasuke
Summary: Harry/Draco slash story. This is the outcome of boredom. Please read and rate.


A/N: I hope you like it.

It was one of those nights when my insomnia kicked in. I couldn't sleep anyway, all I could think about was him, his face, his emerald green eyes, and those soft lips. What did I do to deserve what I got, all I did was love him, care for him and this is what I get for it, a - we can't see each other anymore, it isn't right -, what's not right about it, we've been together since our fifth year, and we were just starting our seventh year. He said he liked me first, he made the moves first, and I was too shy to say I liked him in our first year at Hogwarts, but he didn't like me like that then. Didn't he like what we did, the romantic times we had, all the midnight walks we had to the lake hand in hand, all the kissing, the blowjobs, and the sex. What went wrong? What did I do wrong? Why can't I accept that we're over and have been for years?

It's been five years since we've seen each other. I'm at home in the kitchen looking for food and something to get me to sleep. That's when I heard it, a small pop behind me, I turned around to find him standing there looking at me in my silk shorts that I was wearing, I could feel his eyes looking at my body all over, taking in all of the details that he hasn't seen in five years, but that's his problem not mine.

"What do you want here?" I asked once over the initial shock of him standing there.

"I want you, I'm sorry, I made a mistake" he tried to say but I wouldn't hear his excuses for it.

"No, you made it quite clear that you didn't want to see me anymore, you said that it wasn't working out, but why? What exactly made you change your mind to say that? For our fifth and sixth year we were happy, the things we did, didn't that matter to you, you were the first person I lost my virginity to and I know I was for you too. With you, it was my first experience of anything like that. And I loved it, every minute of it, every minute spending time with you made me feel like I was in heaven, it was bliss, WHY? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT IT WASN'T WORKING? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" I was yelling at him pouring out my heart to him hoping he didn't stomp on it again.

"Listen, I know it was wrong of me to and I'm sorry but just let me show you that I still want those feelings that I had with you again. I honestly do miss what we did -" he didn't get any further than that as he made his lips come crashing onto mine.

God how I missed his lips, the feel of them, the smell of them, and the taste of them drove me crazy. He pulled away and looked into my eyes; I could see hurt and lust mixed in his eyes. I couldn't stand it anymore; I looked away and started to walk upstairs hoping he wouldn't follow. But he did, in silence; he followed me up the stairs, along the corridor, and into my room. I had Green and silver silk bed sheets, quilt cover and pillow cases. My four-poster bed had green silk hangings, my silver curtains with the green lace at the bottom were closed but you could see the slither of the moons light coming through the gap in between them. This setting was romantic I thought, and I guess so did he. As I was just standing in the middle of my room looking at the curtains I felt a pair of fairly strong and muscular arms surround my waist, and wrap themselves around my middle, while he rested his head in-between my shoulder blades. He nuzzled his nose there and he knew that that turned me on, that's what he always did if I wasn't in the mood before and I was on him in a flash. But not tonight, I was going to control myself. I was going to teach him that, as he's kept me from pleasure of him I was going to do the same to him.

"Come on, come to bed and I'll show you how much I'm sorry" he cooed in my ear, it nearly worked.

"No, I'm not going to, you tortured me and that's what I'm going to do to you, it's what you deserve." I hissed at him, I heard him sigh behind me, and let go of me, he grabbed both of my hands and slowly dragged me towards the bed. I couldn't deny that I wanted this but I wasn't going to give in. When we got to the bed he turned around so I now had my back to the bed and he slowly pushed me down on to the silk sheets while he got on top and passionately kissed me, and being the deprived person I was, kissed him back. But after a second I gathered my senses and pushed him off of me on to the floor. I moved further up the bed and tried to see if I really wanted him again, I mean after all he did break my heart once, he may do it again.

"Come on, please." he begged me getting on the bed next to me. "I promise I'm here to stay and I don't care about anything else but you please forgive me" he begged me putting one hand on my cheek and rubbing it with his thumb. I couldn't stay mad at him as he did come back but that's not the point.

"That's not the point, the point is you left me and for that you will have to do a lot for me to forgive you." I said looking into his eyes, the green was over-whelming in his eyes I just had to have him I don't care if I hate him for what he'd done; it's water under the bridge.

I kept looking and lent forward and connected with his lips for the third time tonight and I loved it. I was getting turned on more and more every second. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I let out a moan which made him moan, we were snogging for about 15 minutes until he pulled away from me and gave me that smile that he gave when reassuring me of something. I noticed he had a hard on and I know you can't have a hard on for too long or it starts to hurt, and I'm sure he saw mine as well. He leaned in kissing me again but moved his hand down my torso towards my manhood; I moaned in pleasure with what he was doing, once there he held his hand on my crotch and left it there, which made me want it more. I moved my hand down his torso towards his manhood, I felt him grin into the kiss as I did the same to him as he is to me. I pulled away and got off of the bed and went to my cabinet that was near the bed, I went in and got out a bottle of lubricant and some fluffy pink handcuffs then walked back out over to him and the bed. Once he saw what was in my hands he smirked, he knew what was going to happen. Once I sat back on the bed he took the handcuffs out of my hands and took the bottle and put it on the bed cabinet that was the other side of the bed to me. He cuffed the bed with the set of cuffs and left one side open for me, he grabbed me and dragged me to the top of the bed and handcuffed me to the bed, then he went over to the cabinet that I had come out of and brought out some other cuffs but they were ankle cuffs and he also had a silk green scarf in his hands as well. He got on the bed and straddled me. He kissed me quick then got the scarf and put it over my eyes and tied it up behind my head so I couldn't see anything.

He kissed me again and started to trail his kisses down my face and then my neck, then my chest. He spent a while on my chest kissing it, sucking it; he sucked my nipples as well. After he had finished that he stopped kissing me but moved further down the bed towards my feet. He grabbed my shorts that had my erection in, it was pushing against the fabric of my silk shorts and it was hurting. He slowly slid my shorts down to my ankles and then pulled them off completely and I think he chucked them across the room but I'm not sure. I could hear the sound of the handcuffs being done up to the bottom of the bed, spread out. The next thing I know my ankles are being cuffed to the bed as well, it felt like I was doing the splits slightly but that twinge of pain turned me on. After he'd finished with my ankles I heard him get off of the bed.

"I'll be back in a second" Could I believe him? I heard the door to my room open and close again, was he just going to leave me here like this or was he going to come back. After a few minutes I heard the door to my room open and close again "Did you miss me?" yes it was him I couldn't believe he had returned.

"Maybe, now get back over here" I said with a slight laugh in my voice.

He came over and sat in between my legs, I knew what he was going to do and I couldn't wait. I was laying there for a few seconds before I felt him stroke the inside of my thigh, the next thing I knew I gasped because he's just licked my manhood, but that did give me a shock but the fact of the matter was that his tongue was freezing.

"What the fuck?" I yelled almost as soon as I felt the cold on my dick.

"Oh I got an ice cube when I went out" he said after he licked it. He continued to lick it, and then he deep throated me, it was like a great relief hit me once he did. I could feel him slightly lick my dick and he was playing with my balls, I loved it, he knew exactly what to do to me, to make me moan. I shook slightly and I was close to exploding,

"Fuck… I'm...I'm..." but he took my dick out of his mouth,

"Not just yet", I knew he was teasing me he always did but that didn't bother me I liked it when he did that. He kissed up my chest and to my neck. He got to the crook in my neck and started to kiss and suck there, how does he do that? He can turn me on in a matter of seconds; just looking at him turned me on. I moaned as he was still in the crook of my neck, he slowly licked my spot and then laid a trail of kisses up my neck to my lips.

His hand was slowly stroking my erection, while his other was holding my hand.

"Hurry up, you're killing me." I moaned in pleasure but I was a little annoyed as well.

"Ok." he said and went straight down to my erection and took me in his mouth again. It was just a good as before but he licked and sucked my dick, he didn't deep-throat me this time, I was moaning in pleasure of what he was doing. I was close to cuming again and I just gave another loud moan and cum in his mouth, he came straight up to my mouth and deposited something in my mouth as he was kissing me, I knew it was my cum. "I wanted you to know what you tasted like, because I like what you taste like." he said kissing me again. He went down to my feet and un-did my ankles from the cuffs and came up and un-tied the blind fold from around my eyes I had to blink a bit but what I saw made me melt, there he was straddling me with no top on, he'd obviously taken it off when he went out the room, his face was close to mine I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Now it's your turn," I said, he knew what I meant he went up and un-did my wrists, as he did I put my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, I had to have him, I rolled him over so I was on top of him, I slowly moved my hands down to his trousers and un-did the button and the zip that was keeping his erection away from me, I pulled down his trousers and boxers then pulled them off completely, his erection was long and hard, after looking at it I went down to his feet and cuffed him to the bed, then I went up to his hand and un-did a pair of handcuffs from the bed posts and cuffed his hands together.

He looked at me confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked, I just looked him in the eye and said

"Do you trust me?" he just looked at me and nodded, I smiled and picked up the scarf and took it towards the cabinet, and I put it in and got out a long piece of string. I went back over to him and he just looked at me like I was crazy. I straddled him and got his hands and tied one end really tight to the chains and the other end the bed I made sure that he could move his hands about. Once I finished I kissed him deeply and we were moaning in each other's mouth. I slowly pulled away and went straight for his erection. I slowly sucked on the end of his dick,

"Oh, stop teasing me." he was moaning more the longer I was doing it for. I just ignored him and carried on with what I was doing, I looked up at him and he looked at me then he looked at the string and he smirked. He moved his hands towards me but they stopped an inch from me. "You basted, oh, you know me, to well," he said while moaning. It was my turn to smirk. I slowly took more of him in my mouth while licking and sucking on his dick. Something clicked in my head. This was wrong, I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be giving in to need. I shouldn't. I was about to stop when I heard him moan. "God, don't stop." I sighed inwardly and carried on. There was something inside telling me… no screaming at me to stop. But all I could hear was my want. The want of being loved again, just like I was in Hogwarts. I wanted to feel what I felt then. So I carried on. Deep-throating him every so often. But I couldn't shake the idea from my head that what we were doing wasn't right. But I pushed it to the back of my mind and carried on sucking his penis and lapping at the tip. "I'm… god… I'm gonna…" But before he could finish his sentence he burst and his semen into my mouth cavity. Letting the majority of it slide down my throat I slid my body up his.

He had his eyes closed and his head was on my pillow trying to catch his breath. I moved myself next to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips and just swallowed the rest of the bitter-sweet liquid in my mouth and left butterfly kisses all over his face. He slowly opened his bright emerald eyes to me, but they looked slightly different. There was something missing from that gaze. I moved my hands to undo the hand cuffs and the string that restricted his arms from movement before. Then kissing his skin as I went down and undid his ankles and kissed my way back up again.

"That… was amazing." He sighed as he moved onto his side and wrapped his arms around me. Kissing the tip of my nose. I still couldn't get that felling that this wasn't going to turn out like what I want it to be. But I didn't dwell on that fact. I was too happy with the fact that he was back in my life. Getting pulled out of my thoughts by his lips on mine and being pushed on my back with my head on the same pillow that his head had just laid on. I didn't get much time to think as my pink swollen lips were ravished by his ruby red swollen ones. His hands making their way down my body towards my semi erect penis. He wrapped his hands around my penis making me moan and he forced his tongue in my mouth and mine fought with his for dominance but as I had his hand stroking my fully erect penis I couldn't fully keep my mind on our tongues. Once I was fully erect he pulled away from my even more swollen lips and I noticed that he was just as erect as I was. He slid in between my legs and moved my thighs apart so that he could reach my entrance. He leaned over to the table and pulled the lid off of the bottle of lube and squirted some in his hands. Once recapping it and throwing it on the other side of the bed he started to coat his fingers with the sweet Strawberry flavored lubricant.

He nipped the inside of my thigh as he slid in one of his fingers. Not used to the feeling as much as I used to be, it stung slightly.

"Ow." I said under my breath while biting my lip as he forced his first finger in more and started to move it in and out of my arse. Getting used to the feeling he added another finger. Moving it still so it didn't hurt as much. He moved up my body and kissed my lips again trying to take my mind off of his fingers. Adding his third and final finger, he forced them in fast and hard, making me give out a load moan due to not expecting it. He continued to relax my anal muscles. Once he thought that I was stretched enough he slid his fingers out of me. I whimpered with the loss of his digits inside of me, but I wanted something bigger. Something better stretching my muscles. My eyes were shut, trying to block out the pain that was still there slightly. I'd lost the feeling of his lips on mine so I opened them to see him slathering his cock with some lube. So sexy. Just looking at him touching himself, nearly made me cum. But I held my self control. The bottle got thrown back on the other side of the bed again with a small plop as it fell onto the green silk sheets. So many thoughts were running through my head. Why was he back? What took him this long to come back? Is this the right thing to do? Will this night be more than just tonight? Do I still love hi…

"OH, GOD!" My thoughts got cut off as he slammed his huge 10 inch penis straight into my, slightly stretched, tight heat without mercy. It felt like he'd just ripped me in half. The pain was unbearable. He lent forward and kissed my lips softly trying to take my mind off of the pain he's just caused me.

"I'm sorry love. I'm so sorry." He continued to kiss my lips and face trying, and failing to calm me down, and get my muscles to relax again. Clenching my fists into my silk sheets that were pooled around me to try to get some control back.

"Just move, but be gentle." Came the soft whispers from my swollen lips. Thinking that the pain would subside if he started to move. Kisses continued to be placed over my face and neck. He slowly pulled out and slowly pushed back in again, taking it slow. A short time after that the pain was subsiding and I had this huge urge for him to be rough with me. Moving my hands to his shoulder blades I dug my nails into his tender flesh. "Please." Was all that I could get out, the slow movement was driving me insane. But it wasn't a good insane; I wanted it hard, deep, and rough.

"Please what?" He was genuinely curious as I was just hissing in pain just a minuet ago. So I could understand his confusion as he slowly moved his huge penis inside of me, but leaving just the tip in, then just as slowly pushing back in again.

"Please. I want you. More. Please. Harder. Deeper. Faster." Moaning with agony, but not the painful agony, it was the agony of want. He looked into my eyes, his deep emerald green staring back at me. That smirk that was sitting on his lips as he took in what I'd just said to him. With out warning he slid himself out fully and waited. And waited. And waited. Why was he waiting? What was he waiting f…

"FUCK!" Yelling out in pleasure as he slammed into me full force. That trick… I hated that trick that he did. I completely forgot about it. Pulling out of me agonizingly slow. More so than before. Until just the very tip of his penis was only just inside me. Then he'd use the whole of his body weight to push inside of me and this time hitting that small bundle of nerves inside of me that made me see stars. He did this trick again, each time aiming for that small bundle of pure bliss.

"Oh god! Yes! Please." Getting louder with each word spoken. "Harder! Faster! Oh Deeper!" Moaning and arching my back as much as I could while wrapping my legs around him. Locking them behind his back drawing him in me deeper. The pleasure was building up. I could feel it. That feeling of nirvana coming slowly closer. He used his finger nails to scratch down my chest, God how he knew what that did to me. Our bodies became one; our rhythm was in perfect sync. Sweat was poring off of our heated bodies. The silk sheet that pooled around my body clung to my back and to his legs. He moved one of his hands towards my leaking cock and started to stroke it. Moving his hand in time with his thrusts. I just couldn't take it any more. Moaning out his name. "HARRY!" As I came rather forcefully onto our stomachs and my muscles constricted and relaxed around his penis that was still forcefully ramming into and out of my heat.

"DRACO!" He yelled out as he came forcefully inside me, unable to keep going due to my anal muscles tightening around his penis.

His arms couldn't hold his weight anymore and his body fell on top of mine. His head in the crook of my neck. Unwrapping my legs from around his back, but wrapping my arms around his panting body. Trying to catch my breath from that mind blowing session, I kissed him on the forehead as I noticed that he was fast asleep. Finally taking some time to look at him properly, noticing that he no longer had the glasses that he had when we were at school. Being too tired to think anymore I closed my eyes, with Harry's penis still inside me, I fell into a blissful sleep with my arms wrapped around my angel's body.

Letting sleep slowly slip from between my fingers, I woke up, flattering my eyes open slightly noticing that I didn't have a weight on my chest anymore. Opening my grey eyes fully, I looked around the room. Everything was where it was before we both fell asleep apart from my raven haired angel wasn't here sleeping on top of me anymore. Sitting up wasn't the best idea I've had in my life as I had a huge pain force itself through my body in protest of the movement, but I needed to know whether he was here still or not. As fast as my body would let me, I slid onto my side and got out of bed wrapping my dressing gown around my pale body. Walking into the bathroom, nope not there. Walking out into the hallway I walked down the stairs. Keeping my ears open for any noise. Nothing. The sitting room was empty. The study was empty. The dining room was empty. The kitchen was empty… all except a letter that was on the island in the middle of the kitchen with my name on it. Slowly walking towards it I picked it up and smelled it. It smelled like him. I couldn't get that smell of him out of my mind. Opening the envelope I took out the letter.

_Dear Draco Malfoy.__  
As you're reading this, I'm guessing that you would be awake.  
__I'm sorry for not being there. But I'm needed somewhere today.  
__Inside is an invitation to where I am.  
__I'd like it if you came.  
__  
__Thank you for last night. I know I shouldn't have used you  
__like that, I am truly sorry for what I did.  
__I wanted to know whether I was doing the right thing.  
__I'm sorry to say that, this decision is the right one.  
__If things were different. If only things were different.  
__But their not. So I say fair well. And hope to see you later._

_I want you to live your life. Be happy and please smile for me.  
__Your smile is the most amazing thing ever._

_Hope to see you where I am._

_Harry Potter._

Knowing that it was too good to be true I looked inside the envelope to see where Harry would be. Gasping as I saw what was printed on the small piece of card. It was covered in pictures of wedding bells and rings.

_You are invited to the wedding of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley.  
__On the 14__th__ February.  
__At 10:00 am at Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Underneath this information was a small bit written by Harry.

_Hope to see you there Draco._

All I could do was break down and cry. I didn't want to accept that in two hours the man I fell in love with, the man I'm still in love with was going to marry someone else. A woman no less. And reading his letter made me realize that I was just used last night, to see if marrying her was what he truly wanted. Well as he's going through with it, I'm guessing that's my question answered. I picked myself off of the floor where I'd fallen and cried and went upstairs to get dressed. I had a wedding to crash.

Hogwarts hadn't changed in the slightest in the last four years that I've not been there. It's still the same huge old castle that it always has been. Seeing a red haired male I instantly recognized as Ron Weasley, I followed him and what I saw was amazing. Pure white seating. Pure white streamers that were magically being held in the air. This place was magical, even more so than when I was here. This is how I imagined my wedding, but I didn't see Harry marrying Ginevra. I saw him marrying me. A small tear fell down my cheek as I looked around. Everyone came. Soon another tear fell down my cheek. Then another, and then a waterfall of tears fell from my grey pools and down my pale cheek bone then falling off of my chin to the floor. Feeling a hand wipe away the tears from my eyes, I turned to my left and saw the man I saw every time I closed my eyes, the man that I'd hoped wouldn't have left me this morning. The man that was going to get married to _her_. Harry smiled while wiping away the tears that still silently fell down my face. Seeing him made my heart break even more than it was already.

"I'm glad you could make it." He still had a small smile gracing his lips. Pulling away from his touch I turned my back on him.

"I want to hurt you. I want to make you feel as pathetic as you make me. I want to see you suffer. But at the same time I don't want anything to happen to you. I want you to be happy, but I want you to be happy with me. I know that will never happen." Turning around so I was looking into glassy emerald eyes. Seeing the tears that escaped his eyes made me break even more, knowing that he's crying because of me. "But that will never happen. So go and have a great life with her. I'm sure she will make you happier than I ever could." Leaning forward I placed a small kiss on his lips and pulled away. Turning my back on him I left, unable to see the man I love marry someone else.

Sitting with a hot mug of hot chocolate in between my cold and shaking hands while sitting on one of my over stuffed red chairs in my living room sitting with my legs crossed under me. Staring into the blazing fire letting thoughts run through my head. My thoughts didn't stay on one thing for long, as soon as I started to think of something, another thought came and took its place. I was so confused. Why did I kiss him? ON HIS WEDDING DAY!! I've probably fucked everything up for him. Seeing the flames in the fire always seemed to calm me down. Taking a sip of the hot chocolate that had cooled down slightly I didn't know what I was going to do with my life now that I've really lost my angel for good. Placing the mug down on the small ebony table that had a dragon carved into the top. I rested my elbows on my knees and crossed my fingers, then rested my head on my crossed finger. I was staring at nothing in general, but everything all at the same time. I jumped out of the chair and onto the floor when I felt a hand be placed on my shoulder, not hearing the person enter, this gave me a shock. But seeing who placed their hand on my shoulder shocked me more. My grey gaze locked with emerald. Time seemed to stop. I didn't know what to do. Wasn't he meant to be getting married? Why was he here? He had that perfect smile sitting on his lips. Those soft kissable lips that I just wanted to ravish right here and now.

"What… what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be married and having a party with your new wife?" I had so many questions running through my head at the speed of sound. There was a ringing in my ears and the room started to spin violently and the next thing I know, everything turns black.

Something cool was placed on my forehead as I was pulled out of my slumber that I don't remember going into. Looking around I saw Harry placing a cool, damp cloth on my head and having a slight frown on his lips. Did I cause that frown? Why was that frown there? I made a small noise that I wasn't aware I made, but I obviously did if Harry turned around and looked at me.

"Ah, I see you're awake. I was afraid that something was wrong with you." He gave me that small smile that he always has when I look at him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be married and with your wife?" I snarled, I didn't mean it to come out as a snarl, it just… did. Harry moved his hand back towards himself; he'd tried to get the cloth from my forehead a second ago. Honestly I didn't mean to snarl, really I didn't. Sitting up the cloth fell to my lap and that's where my eyes fell as well.

"I'm here because I just couldn't leave you again. That's what last night was about. I wanted to know if leaving Ginny was the right thing to do. I wanted to leave her before, but I didn't want to be alone. I tried to find you, and when I did, I didn't have the courage to talk to you. The amount of times I've come close to talking to you and chickened out is uncountable. I knew that dumping you was the biggest mistake of my life. And I'm sorry for what I did. I know I'm five years too late." Harry had tears running down his face but his slight bangs hid them slightly from my view, but I could see the droplets fall from his chin onto his clenched fist. "I didn't marry Ginny. I couldn't, not after last night. Ginny knew that I was still in love with you. She let me be with you once, and if I still feel like I do now then she'd be happy to let me go. She'd be happy knowing that I was happy with the one that I truly loved, and still love." He looks up into my eyes. The glassiness from the tears that had fallen from them just made my heart break. I moved one of my hands to his face and cupped his chin.

"I just… I thought that… that being with me was a mistake and that you realized that you wanted to be with Ginny. That being with me was… wasn't what you wanted." I slowly got up off the bed and walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Looking in the mirror in front of me… I couldn't even do that. Seeing myself made me cry even more that I was already. I didn't even know that I was crying. I didn't want to be hurt again. I'd been hurt once before and this morning hurt just as much as when he first left me. I punched the mirror in front of me, not wanting to see myself any more. In an instant Harry was next to me, tending to my hand that was bleeding heavily.

"Draco, please. I'm sorry for everything; I don't want you to hurt anymore. If me leaving will make you happy, I'll happily do that. If my death would make you happy, I'd kill myself for you. I don't want you sad because of me." He had fresh tears rolling down his face. I never noticed before but in the back ground was the song we first made love to:- Kissing you by Des'ree. How I loved this song. The soft words fell through my lips and into the room. I'd not heard this song in years. I couldn't handle the pain of all the memories coming back to me. As the last note left my lips they were covered by Harry's soft ones. "Please don't cry. Please don't. I don't want to know that I've caused this." He continued to kiss me. I removed him from my lips and had him kneel in front of me.

"I would never ask you to leave me; I've just got you back. I don't want you to die either. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I cupped his face in my hands and softly kissed his nose. "As long as you're here, I don't want anything else. As long as I've got you to fall back on, I'll be able to fight another day."

I removed myself from the toilet seat and walked back into my bedroom, walking into the wardrobe and bringing out hand cuffs, ankle cuffs, blind-fold, whip, vibrator, ball-gags, cock-ring, nipple clips, and a kinky outfit. Harry walked out of the bathroom as I came out of the closet with everything hidden behind my back. I just smirked at him walking into the bathroom to deposit everything apart from the blindfold and hand and ankle cuffs. With them behind me I walked predator like up to my lover. Forcing him to retreat backwards towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed as he toppled over onto the sheets and using my sharp reflexes, I was on top of him in a second.

"Well, what do we have here?" I purred in his ear as I crawled up his body. Maneuvering his thin, but well built body up the bed so his head was placed on the silk pillow with his obsidian black strands of hair surrounding his head like a halo of sin. Kissing his soft lips, Merlin knows that I don't want this to end. I never want to loose this angel in front of me again.

"Draco you ok?" Looking down I notice that I'd stopped kissing Harry and was just staring at him. When did I stop kissing him? Oh well. I plunged forward and took hold of his lips again. Hearing the moan that came from his lips made me smirk. With out him noticing I cuffed his hands to the top of the bed. Pulling away from the kiss the 'almighty smirk' was placed on my lips. Harry went to wrap his arms around me but due to certain circumstances, he couldn't.

"You bastard. That's not fair." He tried to get his arms free but that only resulted in them cutting into his wrists more. Sighing in defeat he moved his eyes to mine. Moving to kiss his neck, he happily obliged and moved his head to the side so I could get more of his neck. Soft mewls and moans came from his throat as I sucked his neck then licking the same spot. Just under his ear I started to suck harder which made him buck his hips rather violently into my groin. Both of us let out a moan of pleasure as our clothed members rubbed up against each other. I pulled away and sat in between his legs.

"Now, we don't want to do that do we?" I turned around and grabbed his legs and started to attach them to the bottom of the bed with the cuff that I'd put there as well. Once making sure that he was tied down and wouldn't move, I got off of the bed and walked up next to his head. Kissing his kiss swollen lips again in a chaste kiss, I pulled away and lifted his head up.

"You're not going to un-do the cuffs, or you don't get what I've planned for you." I tie the blindfold around his head and make sure he can't see anything. "And keep this on as well." Smirking I kiss his lips and take my leave. Inside the bathroom I undress myself from the robes that I was wearing and looked at the outfit that I'd hidden inside of the closet. Thank god Harry didn't see this when he last went in there. I picked up the cuffs and placed then on my wrists and picking up the collar, securing it around my neck. Lastly came the underwear, the thong. I'd gotten this strippers outfit about a week before myself and Harry split up. So I never got he chance to wear it. So it's been in the closet for five years. It fits just right. Looking myself in the mirror I gave myself a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

Walking back into the bedroom to see Harry exactly where I left him. Picking my wand up from the desk next to the bathroom door and wordlessly making his clothes disappear. Hearing a gasp from the black haired angel on the bed, just made me want to jump on him even faster. But I wanted to make this last. I wanted to make him beg me. Beg me till he can't take it anymore. Placing the thin piece of wood back where I picked it up and made my way over to my prey, like a predatory beast silently stalking their unsuspecting victim. Hearing his breathing hitch slightly sent shivers running up my spine. Soft whimpering coming from his slightly parted lips nearly made me cum right there and then, but I wouldn't. I couldn't, I wanted to fill him with my seed, and I wanted to make love to him. Vicious, animalistic love. But also soft loving love. I just wanted to take him. Crawling over his waiting body and sitting on his hips with his penis just behind me slightly in-between my ass cheeks.

"Draco?" The moaning alone was sending me closer and closer to the edge. Where was all my self control that I'd built up for these last five years… oh yea… it all went down the drain when Harry came back into my life.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" Purring in his ear while slowly licking and nipping the edge of it. Harry continued to moan underneath me. Oh, how his moan affected me.

"Please, stop teasing me." He breathed out while bucking his hips up into me. Moving my hands from next to him to his sides and slowly moving my fingertips over his nipples. Sliding them over his chest.

"Do you want me to just fuck you then? Don't you want me to tease you? Don't you want this to last?" I mocked in his ear while licking the outer shell softly. He moaned again.

"Please… don't stop." Smirking I latched my lips onto his awaiting ones. Sliding my tongue into his hot, moist cavern. I wanted to taste him.

Moving back from his kiss swollen lips I picked up the ball gag from next to me and moved it toward Harry. Placing the ball in his mouth and lifting his head to tie it up at the back. Then picking up the blind fold and hiding his perfect emerald eyes from my view. Once both were secured in place I trail kisses from his ear, along the strap to his lips, then start to go down his neck nipping, kissing and licking every bit of skin I can get my lips on. I could hear his moans clearly, even with the ball gag in. Looking up at his hands I could see him starting to try to claw his way out of the cuffs around his wrists, the key word being _try_. Anyway diverting my eyes from his hands I paid more attention to his perfectly erect nipples. While lapping them up and paying so much attention on one with my lips, I decided to pay the other attention as well. While doing this I picked up the nipple clips and placing them one on each nipple. His pleasure filled moan I could hear through the ball gag.

Sitting up and moving my arse back slightly making sure to keep his penis' attention. It slid in between my arse cheeks and the friction felt amazing I just wanted him inside me, stroking my insides with his length, filling me up. But that would have to wait. I flicked one of the clips and leaned forward.

"You like that don't you, _Potter!_ Being controlled with no-way of escaping." I purred in his ear. "You're just a slut. Being used to _fill_ other people's purposes." Flicking the clip again and getting a moan out of him, but a more erotic moan. Sliding down his body causing so much friction between his penis and my arse. It slid to my hole, and he tried to force himself inside of me, but I still had on my stripper's thong and I held his hips down, so he couldn't. "Naughty Harry. Now you'll have to wait longer for release." I taunted him as his penis slid from behind me to in front sliding against my own aching hard-on. Moaning in ecstasy. I really just wanted him to take me but I won't. Picking up the cock ring and whip I slid the ring down his shaft and over his testacies making sure it fits fine and isn't uncomfy. His hips bucked up into thin air when the ring was on. Taking the whip in one hand, slowly moving the tassels over his very erect penis and teasing it. I was going to make him suffer. Whipping his stomach and seeing his hips buck up was a gorgeous sight to behold. Whipping his legs and arms as well. Hitting every bit of skin I could get.

Getting up I walked over to the side table and took out a full bottle of mint lubricant. Smirking to myself as I walked back to the bed and sat in between his legs.

"You comfy _Potter_?" I sneered sexily up to him, knowing he couldn't talk. He just moaned and tried to encase me in between his legs but failing due to the ankle cuffs. "Naughty boy." I giggled while picking up the vibrator from next to me and checking if there were any batteries in it. And my luck was holding, as there was. Slowly moving one of my fingers to his anus was fun, as I trailed it from his ankle to his inner thigh, slowly. Once it reached it's destination it slowly started to play with the tight ring of muscle. Taking the lube and put it on said finger and moving it towards his anus, I started to slowly push it into the tight muscle. It trying to push me back out, but I wouldn't have any of that. Once in to the knuckle I started to move it back out then in again until he stopped trying to tell me to get it out of his body and started to moan in pleasure that I knew he'd get from it. After getting used to it, I added another finger. Pushing them both in and scissoring them inside of him stretching him. Adding the third finger he whimpered behind the ball gag. I knew it hurt, by god did I know, but I also knew what happened after the pain subsided. I scissored all three of my fingers stretching him more. I didn't want him to be in anymore pain. Taking the digits out of his body Harry whimpered from the loss. I took hold of the vibrator and covered it in lube as well, so it was well lubricated. Then moving his cheeks apart and placing it at his entrance slowly wiggling it in, very slowly, waiting for him to get used to having something inside of him, filling him. Then maneuvering it slowly in and out trying to find something. Once Harry gave a loud ecstasy fill moan when I found what I was looking for. Slowly stroking that spot. Abusing that spot was fun, to see him writhe in pleasure was pleasurable for me. I stopped moving it and just left it rest against his prostate. Hearing him pant heavily through the ball gag was heaven to hear. Taking the controls for the wireless vibrator in my hand and straddled his hip like I was before, with his penis between my arse cheeks, I turned it on the lowest setting and leaning over to Harry's ear and nibbling it. "How is it Harry?" All he could get out was moans, and could you really blame him. Maneuvering my hand behind his head I took of the blind fold to see his eyes closed. A soft smile covered my lips, then his eyes opened and he saw that his eyes were free to see again and he glared at me. Now that wouldn't do, would it? I turned the vibrator up a bit more, sending vibrations straight onto his prostate. He bucked his hips and gave a loud moan. Taking a small amount of pity on him I took his ball gag off as well.

"I'm going… ugh… to F…UCK… ing kill you." Well that was pleasant.

"No you're not. I'm in control of you." I smirked and started to move my arse back so his penis did the same as before. But before it could go near my puckered hole I stood up above him.

Making sure his eyes were on me I started to move my body sexily. Moving my hands over my body. Pleasuring myself as I first took of the neck piece of my outfit. I kept eye contact, and so did Harry. He tried to move but ended up making the vibrator hit his prostate. Hard.

"FUCK! OH MY GOD!" God I loved those sounds coming from him. His eyes widened immensely and rolled to the back of his head. So I waited till he looked at me again. Once I got eye contact back I swayed my hips to some music that I could hear in my head and started to discard the cufflinks. Chucking them at Harry's chest. Once I was in just my thong I undid the tie at the side of it and did the same with the other, but kept the material in place. I didn't want him to see anything yet. Turning the vibrations up more as I let the thong fall from my body onto the bed. He moaned louder this time and again with his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Again I waited till he looked at me. Once eye contact had me made again I slowly moved my body down towards the bed. Moving the thong off of Harry's legs I sat in the same position again.

"You ok Harry?" I purred as I rubbed my nose on his. I didn't get an answer I just got his lips near enough raping mine. It was so intense, it was insane, but amazing. I pulled away and slid my body over his penis and let it go between my cheeks again till it was in front of me. Picking up the bottle of lube I started to cover his rock hard penis with it.

"What are you doing?" He was close I could tell, and I just wanted to be filled with him.

"I want you inside of me." Once covered I softly blew on his penis and boy did he moan in ecstasy. I moved my body in front of his penis and positioned his penis behind me again. I got on my knees and positioned his tip at my un prepared entrance.

"Don't you want to be prepared?" Even at the euphoria he was at, he still cared to ask me.

"No." And I turned the vibrator on max as I slammed down onto his penis. The room filled with loud ear shattering, immense, intense moans. Once I calmed down slightly I turned the vibrator down slightly.

"Amazing" Was all that Harry could say as he kind of clamed down. I started to move up and off of his penis till just the tip was inside of me then I slammed back down turning the vibrator up at max again. But this time, I didn't turn it down. Moans filled the room as I continued to move up and down his rock hard penis.

"Harry" I moaned as I felt myself get every so slowly closer.

"I'm gonna… URGH!" Harry screamed. But nothing happed. He never came. "What the fuck. Draco, why can't I fully reach my peak." He groaned as I continued to move over his penis. Stopping for a second and looked at him with a smile. The vibrator still vibrating his prostate.

"That's because you still have the cock ring on, stopping you." I smirked at I continued to move.

"You bastard, take it off." Growled Harry getting pissed off because he can't fill me the way he wants to. I slid off of him and moved my hand shakily to his aching member and took off the cock ring. Harry moaned slightly. "Hurry up and get on me. I want to fill you, so much." Smiling I got onto of him and kissed him as I slammed back down on him and keeping the vibrator on high and riding him hard and fast.

"Harry, I can't hold on anymore." I moaned as I was right on the edge.

"Neither can I." He moaned as he screamed. "DRACO!"

"HARRY!" I screamed as I came all over his chest and mine. Harry came inside of me, that was my most intense and powerful orgasm… it was BOTH of out most intense and powerful orgasm's ever. I flopped forward and fell on his chest with my nose in his neck. Both of us panting heavily.

Once we'd gotten our breathing under control I sat up slightly only to see Harry fast asleep. Smiling softly I undid his ankle cuffs and hand cuffs and just fell to his side. Remembering the vibrator, I leaned over and pulled it out of Harry and threw it on the floor. Falling next to him he protectively wrapped his arms around my body.

"Night Draco." Softly mumbled from between his lips and I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat and praying to god that he'd still be there when I woke up.

It was one of those nights when my insomnia kicked in. I couldn't sleep anyway, all I could think about was him, his face, his emerald green eyes, and those soft lips. What did I do to deserve what I got, all I did was love him, care for him and this is what I get for it. I looked at the clock on the wall as it chimed three in the morning. Staring down into my hot chocolate I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. The life, hope, truth and trust. The faith, pride, love along with lust. Pain, hate, lies, guilt. Laughing, crying, living and the dying. The whole house seemed to have an eerie emptiness about it. The walls seemed to leak silence and loneliness. Shadows in the corners of the room seemed to grow larger as the only light that was on was coming from the hallway behind me. They were calling me to sleep, but I just couldn't, I had too many things running through my head to even think about sleep. Bringing the cup that I'd been holding towards my lips I noticed it wasn't giving out the heat that it had been before. It'd gone cold while I was thinking about my life and where it was heading. This house was too empty. Every so often a floorboard would creak. But I guess you'd expect that from the Malfoy Manor. It's been in my family for generations. So it was natural to be brought out of your train of thought by this. Tipping the cold beverage down the drain in the sink and placing the cup in the same sink I slowly walked out of the darkness of the kitchen and into the slightly brighter hallway.

Once in the light I saw the many pictures adorning the walls. One of them my eyes got drawn to, it was one of my mother. It was her sitting on the bench that was out in the garden, currently covered in three feet of snow. It was a warm summer's day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I remember it well; the bright sun was beaming down. My mother was in a red summer dress with a smile on her face. After I met Harry again it was two years later that she died. I was devastated. I had no-one left to be with, my father got killed by Harry in our last year. I was all alone; she was all I had left. I was standing there for I don't know how long until I felt a pair of warm, strong arms surround my body.

"You shouldn't be up still; you've got a meeting in five hours." I looked at the clock that was on the wall next to me and saw that it was six in the morning. Where had the three hours gone? I leaned back into the touch.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep. I did try, but my head was filed with everything that had gone on in my life that I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to." I sighed happily letting a soft smile grace my features. I crossed my arms and put them over the ones around me, they were so soft. "I can't believe it'll be three years since my mother's death tomorrow. It doesn't seem like that long ago that she was buried." I felt tears hit my arm as they slid out of my eyes and off of my face. One of the arms around me moved and came to wipe them away.

"Let it all out." I spun around and buried my face in their chest and cried my heart out. I'd held in all the pain and anger within myself and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried and my legs gave out on me but I stayed standing as they held on tightly, never letting me go. "I'm here for you." They whispered soft words in my ear, trying to calm me down. After a few minuets my crying stopped and I looked up towards the face of my comforter.

"Thank you." I placed my face in their neck and breathed in.

"Your welcome, but come on, lets go to bed love." They picked me up and took me to my bed… our bed.

"Harry, I love you and I'm glad you never left me." I smiled at him as he placed me on my side of our bed.

"I know I made some mistakes, but I'm here now." He kissed me and got into bed on his own side. "And I should hope that ring on your finger proves that I'm not going anywhere." Turning so that he was facing me I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Blocking out the world as I softly fell into my own world.

"Yea it does, and I'm glad you are here Harry James Malfoy." Then I fell into a peaceful sleep with the arms of my husband wrapped around me.

A/N: Who thought that he had left? all of the people that had red this for me before i posted it on here did I hope you liked it, and please review. Thank you.


End file.
